


Airport Blues

by ChelseaStark_x



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Airports, Dad Misha Collins, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Reader Watches Supernatural, Reader-Insert, Seriously all you wanted was your fries, Soft Misha Collins, Strangers to Friends, West Collins - Freeform, West does what he wants, which is steal your food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaStark_x/pseuds/ChelseaStark_x
Summary: Request - Anon ~ Hey can I have Misha & reader ((platonic not romantic)) where they meet at like an airport or smth because of West with the prompt violet? Thank you, love your work. XViolet - ‘Your kid keeps running over here and stealing food off my plate when you’re not looking and I don’t know how to make it stop’





	Airport Blues

Airports were the worst you’d decided. Trying to fly back to Washington was proving to be more difficult than anyone would have guess, you could walk to Washington quicker than this. You’d been at the airport for hours the day before only for them to tell you that your flight was cancelled due to something being wrong with the plane,  _ great.  _ Thankfully they put you up in a hotel but you had to queue for hours just to get your voucher for the hotel and  _ ugh _ it was proving to be a very stressful two days.

They had told you your plane would be ready at 6 AM, so you woke up bright and early and headed to the airport again. Was your plane ready at 6 AM? No, no it wasn’t and it wouldn’t be ready until 5 PM later that day. This was just great. Thankfully you didn’t have anything you needed to be home for other than the comfort of your own house and bed but still it was getting to be a bit of a joke at this point.

You realised just how hungry you were at around 4 PM, you still had an hour until your flight. Sighing you stood up from the uncomfortable chair you were in and made your way over to one of the restaurants they had in the airport. You quickly ordered your food before taking a seat in the court yard like area in the middle of the stores.

Before you had a chance to take a bite of your food, you saw a small hand reach over and grab one of the fries that lay on your plate. You followed the hand and watched as a kid shoved it in his mouth before running over to a table that was two away from yours. The kid was looking at you with a smile causing you to raise your eyebrow before shaking your head and turning to your food.

You’d ate three or so bites before the small hand was back.

It’s not like you can say anything to the kid, I mean you probably could but then you risk getting in trouble with the parents whilst also looking like a bit of an arse.

He took two fries from your plate before scurrying back to his table.

This happened five more times before the kids dad finally noticed that his son had a handful of fries,  _ your fries,  _ in his hand and was sat there happily eating them to his heart’s content.

“Hey buddy,” you heard the man say, pulling the child on to his lap. You couldn’t help but smile as you watched the kid try to feed his dad one of the fries. “No thank you, where are you getting them from Westy?”  _ Westy, now why did that sound familiar?  _ Before you could think on it, the kid raised an empty hand and pointed over to you and-  _ Oh my God was that Misha Collins? _

Fuck, you were so glad you hadn’t told his kid off.

Misha looked at you and you spoke before he had a chance to.

“Your kid keeps running over here and stealing food off my plate when you’re not looking and I don’t know how to make it stop.” You couldn’t help but smile back at him when he gave you an apologetic smile.

“West, you know you can’t do that. Apologise to the nice lady please.” 

“No, really, it’s fine. No harm done.” Misha didn’t say anything, just looked at West who was smiling innocently.

“Sorry for stealing your fries, Miss.” You couldn’t help but melt at the cuteness. 

“It’s alright, like I said no harm done.” He smile before turning to bury his face in Misha’s chest, sure the kid was shy now but when he wanted some of your food it was a different story.

“Sorry about that, he’s got to that age were he’s curious about everything. I’m Misha, by the way, this is my son West.” How did you play this? It could weird him out if you said you knew who he was but at the same time you  _ really _ didn’t want to let this moment pass you by.

“Again, it’s really fine and, uh, I know. I’m kinda a fan of Supernatural actually.” You tried to fight the blush of embarrassment that made its way onto your face. He grinned excitedly at you though and turned more to talk to you.

“Oh really? Hi, it’s so nice to meet you! What’s your name?” You told him your name and he asked where you were going, turns out you were both heading to Washington only he hadn’t been stuck here for as long as you had. You had expected Misha to be down to Earth but you really hadn’t expected him to be this nice.

When they finally announced that your plane was ready to board, you, Misha and West all headed to the terminal you were taking off from. Once you were there, Misha leaned over and gave you a hug that you practically melted in to before saying his goodbyes. 

The goodbyes weren’t necessary, however, when you boarded the plane as you ended up being sat next to West, Misha taking the window seat and you being at the end of the middle row. 

_ Maybe airport delays weren’t the worst thing in the world. _

  
  
  
  



End file.
